Antes del amanecer
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: One shot... La última noche entre Rangiku y Gin...


**Aclaraciones: Bleach es obra del maestro Kubo Tite - Esta es un One Shot que se me ocurrió ayer y lo necesitaba escribir T.T espero que les guste y espero comentarios! Gracias!**

**Lo que está en **_cursiva_** son recuerdos...**

_Antes del amanecer_

Cada noche era igual. Se sentaba frente a su espejo de tres hojas, cepillaba su cabellera castaña con delicadeza y colocaba dos gotas de perfume a cada lado de su cuello. Se incorporaba con una sonrisa y se ponía su camisón de seda rojo. Giraba sobre sus talones y volvía a mirarse al espejo.

Apagaba las luces y abría la ventana, si es que no hacía mucho frío. Se acostaba y comenzaba a esperar… lo esperaba con la ansiedad de una adolescente… sintiendo esos escalofríos de novata recorriendo su espalda, como si nunca hubiera estado con él antes… sonreía tímidamente al pensar en su cara y en ésos ojos tiernos con los la miraba sólo a ella…

Pero esa noche, todo fue distinto.

Ella se había preparado como siempre… pero él, no llegaba…

Se recostó sobre su costado derecho, de espaldas a la puerta que estaba apenas apoyada… y él, no llegaba…

Intentaba no pensar, intentaba reprimir todo aquello que se le venía a la mente… era cierto que estaba raro desde hacía algún tiempo… y los comentarios… los comentarios de todos la aturdían, la dejaban siempre descolocada… ella no creía en lo que decían de él… porque ella sabía su verdad… o al menos eso creía…

Una leve brisa acarició su piel… un susurro llegó a sus oídos y cerró suavemente los ojos…

Una mano se posó en su hombro y un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había llegado. Se quedó inmóvil, recostada allí, mirando a la gran ventana que tenía en frente. La Luna alumbraba la habitación, pero de todas maneras ella no quería ver… sólo quería sentir…

Sus intentos por hablar eran acallados por los besos que él comenzaba a darle. Su boca se posó en su cuello y una serie de cosquilleos empezaron a rondar su cuerpo. La boca del chico jugaba con su piel, mientras sus manos se paseaban por todos los rincones de sus cabellos.

- Llegué… - le susurró en el oído. Ella suspiró sonoramente.

Llevó su mano a la cadera de la chica y la apoyó sobre la suya. Ella podía sentir su entrepierna ya abultada, y comenzaba a temblar, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre. Él sonrió cuando cayó en cuenta del estado de desesperación que tenía la chica porque él había tardado un poco más ese día.

- Te compensaré… - con la misma mano, tomó su camisón y lo elevó, dejando al descubierto casi todo el cuerpo de ella. Luego, comenzó una danza de caricias entre sus pechos y su abdomen. Ella ronroneaba con cada roce, y arqueaba su espalda, pidiéndole más. Él sólo sonreía y apretaba su cadera contra el trasero de ella. Besaba posesivamente su cuello, dejando marcas con cada beso.

Aumentó el ritmo de las caricias y la intensidad, dando, de vez en cuando, algunos pellizcos suaves, que hacían que ella se retorciera de placer. Aprovechó uno de esos movimientos para acercar su mano a la entrepierna de ella y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos allí, arrancando gemidos roncos de ella, que entre dientes pronunciaba su nombre…

Paró de pronto y la giró bruscamente, poniéndola boca abajo. Ella sólo atinó a poner sus manos por encima de su cabeza y mantener sus ojos cerrados. Sentía cómo su cuerpo pedía a gritos más de aquel néctar que la enloquecía, quería sentirse suya, otra vez.

Tantos años hacía que estaban juntos, que había perdido la cuenta de todas las noches de pasión que pasaron, desde aquella primera vez, que en un juego de adolescentes comenzaron a besarse…

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Nada… - reía – es que tu cara es divertida…_

_- Pero… si estoy serio…_

_- Si… por eso es divertida – ella reía más y se tapaba la boca con una mano._

_El chico tomó la muñeca de la chica con fuerza y su seriedad no cambiaba. Ella lo miró con sorpresa._

_- ¿Te parece esto divertido? – la besó. Un beso torpe pero certero. Un primer beso entre dos amigos inseparables que pasaron incontables días e incontables noches juntos desde que se conocieron, en algún lugar perdido en medio de la nada._

_Aquel beso torpe fue correspondido por la chica, que con la mano libre, comenzaba a jugar con los cabellos de él._

_Se separaron y se miraron, los dos serios._

_- No sé si será divertido… pero me gusta – dijo seria_

_Volvieron a besarse con desesperación. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que hacía, simplemente respondían a lo que sus corazones y sus cuerpos les pedían._

Se quitó la ropa y se puso sobre ella, arrodillado. Las piernas de ella en medio de las de él. Se sentó sobre los talones, observando su cuerpo, ese cuerpo fatal que cualquiera desearía tener… era suyo, solamente suyo… Sonrió por un momento y llevó sus manos a los glúteos de ella y los estrujó con fuerza, ella respondió con un leve jadeo.

Se recostó suavemente sobre la espalda de la chica y puso su boca cerca de su oído derecho.

- ¿Eres mía? – preguntó con lujuria

- Solamente tuya – respondió un poco agitada. Deseaba más… necesitaba más.

Parecía que él leía sus pensamientos. Tomó la cadera de la chica con una de sus manos y la penetró con fuerza, confirmando lo que habían dicho antes. De a poco fue adquiriendo un ritmo violento, entre jadeos y gritos de pasión. Los dos estaban deseosos el uno del otro y eso se notaba. Ella apretaba la almohada con fuerza y él la tomaba del cabello, jalándola posesivamente hacia atrás.

- No lo olvides… - se acercó a su oído - …yo soy tu dueño… - le dijo celosamente

Dejó de moverse y, tomándola por los hombros, la giró debajo de él. Ella sacó sus piernas de en medio de las de él y le rodeó las caderas. Él la miraba, deseándola. Ella sonrió provocativamente al verlo.

Tomó con ambas manos sus caderas y otra vez se introdujo en ella, pero esta vez suavemente. Estaba sentado sobre sus talones y ella recostada con las piernas entrelazadas detrás de la espalda de él. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, con ternura y pasión. Esa mezcla fatal que los llevaba una y otra vez a encontrarse a escondidas cada noche, a la espera de reconocerse como propiedad del otro.

Pero esta noche, todo era diferente… La mirada de él era distinta… un brillo entre tierno y melancólico asomaba por sus ojos… ¿qué era ese sentimiento que le estaban provocando? Una presión en el pecho… una lágrima queriendo aparecer… ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

El calor que sentía provenir desde adentro la estaba haciendo traspirar. Se quiso incorporar, más él no la dejó. Se tiró sobre ella, quedando los dos acostados, él encima de la chica.

- Ran – le dijo en su oído, mientras continuaba su ritmo suave y acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.

- Dime… - le contestó ella, casi inaudible.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Te amo… - le dijo ella sin vacilar y apretándolo contra si con sus brazos y sus piernas. Esto produjo que el miembro del chico llegara más adentro y un atisbo de locura comenzó a llegar a su cerebro. Ella notó cómo la erección de él era plena y comenzaba a moverse con más ritmo. Se despegó de ella y notó sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era el momento.

Los gemidos se hicieron presentes nuevamente y las embestidas subían su ritmo. Ambos, entrelazados y húmedos, gimieron al unísono al llegar al máximo clímax juntos, como siempre lo hacían…

Él, permanecía dentro de ella cuando se recostó sobre sus pechos. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.

- Gin… - preguntó con tristeza

- Dime… - dijo él tranquilamente, escuchando cada latido del corazón de la chica.

- ¿Tú también?

Él no contestó. Sólo permaneció en silencio. Ella sabía que esa era su forma de decirle que sí, que no le contestaría, pero aún así quería intentarlo, necesitaba escucharlo, al menos una vez… Pero, sólo sonrió, mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Cuando amaneció, él ya se había ido, como siempre… pero ese sabor amargo que tenía en su interior no era el de siempre… algo le decía que esa había sido la última noche juntos… Gin nunca le preguntaba si lo quería o no… siempre supo que no estaba en su manera de ser preguntar esas cosas… pero… ¿por qué lo hizo esta vez? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba comprobar?

Al poco tiempo, él se fue con Aizen…

_- Es una verdadera lástima – le dijo soltándose de su agarre – me hubiera gustado estar atrapado un poco más… Hasta pronto, Rangiku… Lo siento – una sonrisa extraña, mezcla de la falsa y la real aparecieron en su rostro._

Aquellas palabras estaban grabadas a fuego en el corazón de ella. "Lo siento"… ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Haberla dejado o no haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía realmente?

Ahora, después incluso se saber que él no vendrá más, ella se sigue preparando cada noche para esperarlo… suela con que él llegue como siempre, antes del amanecer…


End file.
